


Виски с Памарта

by Gavry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux-centric, Love/Hate, M/M, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: - Генерал Хакс… - Рен подошел на шаг ближе. – Вы знаете, каково это – когда гнев или страсть заставляют вас забыть обо всем? Выжигают вас изнутри. Раздирают душу на части…





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pamarthen viskiä](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301637) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu). 



Генерал Хакс шел так медленно, как только мог. Он ни в коем случае не мог позволить себе идти рядом с Верховным лидером — не говоря уже о том, чтобы обогнать его. Верховный лидер Сноук был изможден возрастом, болезнями и бесчисленными сражениями, но у него вошло в привычку часами прогуливаться по смотровой палубе «Господства», своего флагманского корабля.  
— Всего лишь три корабля, — сказал он, останавливаясь и не отрывая взгляда от космической черноты. Его расшитый золотом плащ и такие же остроносые туфли сверкали ярче, чем звезды.  
Хакс тоже повернулся и уставился в черную бесконечность, хотя и знал, конечно, что смотреть туда бесполезно. Те, за кем они гнались, были уже далеко — слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть их невооруженным глазом.  
— Рано или поздно у них закончится топливо, — сказал он. — Вскоре сопротивление будет стерто с лица Галактики.  
— Этого недостаточно, — вмешалась в разговор темная фигура. — Мы должны уничтожить последнего джедая!  
— Если бы вы, — Хакс бросил на Кайло Рена быстрый взгляд, — не позволили сбежать девушке и дроиду, мы бы знали сейчас, где скрывается Скайуокер.  
Вид мимолетной улыбки, промелькнувшей на изуродованных губах Сноука, доставил ему удовольствие. На этот раз Рен провалился с треском, и теперь Верховному лидеру придется наконец-то признать, что любимому ученику доверять больше нельзя. В отличие от Хакса, который сумел проследить флот Сопротивления после прыжка через гиперпространство и теперь наслаждался заслуженным расположением.  
— Оставьте меня, — сказал Верховный лидер. — Я должен подумать.  
Хакс кивнул, развернулся на каблуках и направился к своему кабинету, собираясь еще раз рассчитать, где именно может находится флот Сопротивления. Услышав за спиной шаги Рена, он пошел быстрее.  
— Генерал Хакс.  
Хакс снова повернулся к Рену. Этот несчастный вызывал в нем что-то похожее на жалость. По приказу Верховного Лидера Хакс отправил лучших своих людей на “Старкиллер”, чтобы спасти раненого Рена. Злые языки донесли, что магистр Рыцарей Рен проиграл в сражении девчонке-мусорщице, впервые взявшей в руки лазерный меч. Медицинские дроиды, правда, потрудились на славу, и рана на лице Рена быстро заживала.  
— Нам надо поговорить, — быстро сказал Рен. — Наедине.  
Хакс приподнял бровь, но промолчал, жестом пригласил Рена в кабинет и сел за рабочий стол. Рен остался стоять, разглядывая выстроенные ровным рядом награды. Потом взял затянутой в перчатку рукой медленно вращающуюся голограмму и поднес ее к лицу.  
— Я был первым на курсе, — заметил Хакс с откровенной гордостью. Но даже он не был настолько самоуверен, чтобы вообразить, будто Рен явился обсудить успехи генерала Хакса на военном поприще.  
Когда Рен наконец поставил голограмму обратно на стол, Хакс быстро вернул ее на надлежащее место. Все награды должны были, разумеется, размещаться в хронологическом порядке, иначе и быть не могло. А Рен всегда был таким несобранным, так поддавался эмоциям! Как ребенок. Даже не верится, что они практически ровесники.  
— Эта девчонка… — сказал наконец Рен. — Вы должны помочь найти ее!  
Хакс ухмыльнулся:  
— Зачем она нам?  
— Она приведет нас к Скайуокеру!  
— Откровенно говоря… Я не вижу смысла в этой вашей погоне за Скайуокером. Джедай или нет, он всего лишь один человек, пусть и размахивающий лазерным мечом.  
Хакс тут же пожалел о своих неосторожных словах. Рен помрачнел. Он оперся ладонями о стол Хакса и наклонился вперед. Потом поднял руку. Хакс подался назад, но Рен просто ударил по наградам, заставив голограммы затанцевать на стенах. Когда Хакс открыл глаза, Рена в кабинете уже не было.  
Подождав, пока пульс выровняется и дыхание успокоится, Хакс выглянул в коридор.  
— Эй, вы двое! — скомандовал он проходящим мимо штурмовикам. Те тут же остановились и вытянулись по стойке смирно. — Снять шлемы.  
Первый штурмовик оказался красивой темнокожей женщиной с заплетенными в множество мелких косичек волосами.  
— Господин генерал! — звонко выкрикнула она.  
Второй солдат тоже снял шлем — полноватый мужчина со спутанными черными волосами. Он отбросил волосы назад, обнажая бледное, с припухшими чертами, не слишком приятное на вид лицо.  
— Хочешь заработать увольнительную на сутки? — спросил Хакс мужчину. Тот истово закивал в ответ. Хакс взмахом руки велел ему следовать за собой, оставив явно разочарованную женщину в коридоре. Оказавшись в кабинете, он закрыл дверь и снова опустился на стул.  
— Собери все награды и аккуратно расставь в порядке хронологии, — велел он и, заметив, что штурмовик его не понимает, вздохнул: — По времени получения. Начиная с самой старой. Выполняй.  
Штурмовик принялся за работу. Вскоре все голограммы опять были на своем месте.  
Не все сходились во мнении относительно практичности формы Первого Ордена, но их нижнее белье было, без сомнений, самым удобным в галактике. Помимо прочего, в трусах был разрез, так что член можно было вытащить наружу, не раздеваясь. Очень удобно! Штурмовик растерянно смотрел, как Хакс расстегивает штаны и достает вялый член.  
— Ну и чего ты ждешь? — нетерпеливо спросил Хакс. Кажется, ему достался очень медленно соображающий штурмовик. — На колени и соси.  
Штурмовик подчинился. Хакс закрыл глаза и вздохнул довольно. Он позволил пальцам погрузиться в черные волосы штурмовика. Такие мягкие и гладкие. Шелковые. Такие же, как волосы Кайло Рена в его воображении.


	2. 2

Был ли Кайло Рен красив? Хакс размышлял об этом с того самого дня, как Рен в одном из своих печально известных припадков гнева превратил знаменитый шлем в гнутую жестянку. Было что-то странно непропорциональное в его лице — скошенный лоб, слабый безвольный подбородок, подчеркивающий массивный нос… А уши? Если бы Хаксу от рождения достались такие уши, он бы лучше ходил с ночным горшком на голове. И все же лицо Рена чем-то притягивало. Может быть, глаза? Полные жизни, горящие глаза и губы — губы, которые так изгибались, подчиняясь переполняющим Рена эмоциям… Губы были хороши, да. Черные волосы, пожалуй, были неуставной длины, но зато отлично скрывали уши.  
— Что вам нужно? — спросил Хакс. Хотя Рен вчера демонстративно вышел из его каюты, сегодня он снова стоял перед дверью, погруженный в размышления. Рен вздрогнул, словно очнувшись.  
— Этот штурмовик… FN-2187. Я едва не убил его.  
— Вот именно — едва, — укоризненно заметил Хакс. Проклятый предатель заслуживал смерти, это же очевидно!  
Кстати, о предателях… Надо бы проверить, как продвигается погоня за флотом Сопротивления. Все ли идет по плану? Хакс встал из-за стола, подошел к шкафу и принялся просматривать файлы. Звездный дредноут «Господство» с размахом крыльев более шестидесяти километров был чем-то совершенно особенным. «Финализатор», его собственный корабль, казался таким маленьким по сравнению с ним. Звездные разрушители всегда были его слабостью, с самого детства, но размер тоже имел значение. «Господство» находилось на полном самообеспечении, и благодаря новейшим технологиям корабля они могли преследовать Сопротивление хоть до скончания века.  
Хакс бросил на Рена быстрый взгляд. По крайней мере, ниже воротничка все было в полном порядке: магистр Рыцарей Рен находился в хорошей форме. Мускулистый и подтянутый, настоящий боец! При мысли об обнаженном теле Рена Хакс испытал прилив возбуждения. Он глубоко вздохнул, решительно выталкивая эти мысли из сознания. Сегодня вечером он позовет самого привлекательного штурмовика, какого только найдет, в свою каюту, вольет в него полбутылки парматского виски и затрахает до полусмерти. Но сначала… ему предстоит покорить галактику.  
— Найдем девчонку — найдем и дезертира, — сказал Рен.  
Прежде, чем ответить, Хакс взглянул на свой стол. Его награды опять были перепутаны! Он кинул на Рена злобный взгляд и поспешил навести порядок.  
— Вы только и думаете об этой девчонке, — бросил он. — Прямо навязчивая идея!  
Он ждал очередной вспышки, но Рен всего лишь задумчиво скривил губы:  
— Что плохого в навязчивых идеях? Чем была бы наша жизнь без страсти, генерал?  
Хакс фыркнул — философия. Философия его не интересовала.  
— Лишь бы это не помешало вам адекватно оценивать ситуацию.  
— Генерал Хакс… — Рен подошел на шаг ближе. — Вы знаете, каково это — когда гнев или страсть заставляют вас забыть обо всем? Выжигают вас изнутри. Раздирают душу на части…  
Хакс застыл, не в силах отвести взгляда от черных глаз Рена. Он открыл было рот, но не смог найти слов. Рен поднял руку, и Хакс почувствовал, что его мысли ему больше не подчиняются. Он тщетно попытался сосредоточиться на настоящем — кто-то быстро перебирал его воспоминании, словно искал что-то. Нет. Нет, что угодно, только не это… Слишком поздно. Воспоминание было кристально ясным: Хакс, сидящий в своей каюте, штурмовик на коленях между его раздвинутых ног. Черноволосая голова двигается взад-вперед, взад-вперед, Хакс тяжело дышит. Представляет себе, что губы, сжимающие его член, принадлежат Рену. Что это в его волосы он запускает обе руки, кончая.  
Чужое присутствие в мозгах исчезло — как будто тот, кто искал, нашел нечто крайне неприятное и, скривившись, отшвырнул в сторону.  
— Я… — пробормотал Хакс, не зная, что сказать. Что это неправда? Что это было лишь раз? Что это никогда не повторится? Ложь, все ложь!  
Рен пошевелил рукой, поднимая Хакса в воздух. Незримая сила швырнула его в стену, как тряпичную куклу. Одним прыжком Рен оказался возле него и схватил его за воротник. Хакс успел увидеть бешеный блеск в его глазах, прежде чем язык Рена ворвался в его рот.  
Он действовал инстинктивно. Удар коленом между ног заставил Рена отшатнуться, Хакс воспользовался его замешательством, повалил на пол, достал бластер и прицелился противнику между глаз.  
— Никто, — выплюнул он, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, — никто не засовывает свой язык мне в рот без разрешения!  
На губах все еще был вкус Рена, который лежал под ним, тяжело дыша приоткрытым ртом. Черные волосы разметались по полу. Хакс не знал, чего хочет больше — отомстить за унижение или продолжить поцелуй?  
— Следуй своим желаниям, — выдохнул Рен. — Что сильнее: гнев или страсть?  
Хакс вернул оружие в кобуру:  
— Вечером. В моей каюте. Вот тогда и выясним…


	3. 3

Хакс уже и не помнил, когда одевался в гражданское. Поправляя высокий воротник темно-синей туники, он едва узнавал себя в зеркале. Кто-то когда-то сказал, что синий идет к его волосам… Хакс взял щетку и тщательно расчесал волосы на прямой пробор. Взгляд упал на оставшийся на столе бластер. Подумав и взвесив его в руке, Хакс убрал оружие в сейф: все-таки он не затем позвал Рена, чтобы застрелить его.  
Он сцепил пальцы за спиной в замок и рассеянно прошелся по комнате. Взглянул на экран, где отражалось происходящее в коридоре. Никого не было. Интересно, придет ли Рен? И — хочет ли Хакс этого на самом деле? Разве он не надеялся втайне, что Рен проявит интерес к мужчинам, к нему в первую очередь? Да, работу и удовольствие смешивать не стоило, Рен был его соперником. С другой стороны… Ему неожиданно пришло в голову: ведь Верховный лидер буквально науськивал их друг на друга. Но если Хакс с Реном объединятся… Всего мгновение назад эта идея казалась совершенно невероятной, но что-то в ней было. Уголки его губ слегка приподнялись в усмешке.  
В тот же миг сердце подпрыгнуло в груди — в коридоре появилась темная широкоплечая фигура. Ошибки быть не могло! Ладонь быстро коснулась сенсора, открывая дверь. Он не мог отвести от Рена глаз — тот сменил привычный широкий плащ и мантию на облегающие штаны и рубаху, сшитые из великолепной, тонкой и переливающейся ткани, словно ласкающие его фигуру. Хакс никогда не подходил так близко к обнаженной коже Рена. Рубаха была настолько прекрасна, что ее хотелось тут же разорвать на мелкие кусочки.  
— Проходи, — наконец выговорил он. — Выпьешь? У меня есть виски.  
Рен кивнул:  
— Если хочешь.  
Почему-то бокал с виски казался в руке Рена таким… обычным. Хакс осознал, что он на самом деле ничего не знает о своем госте. Кайло Рен — это имя принадлежало магистру Рыцарей Рен, а кем он был до этого? Кем он был на самом деле? Кем угодно. Нет, поправил себя Хакс. Не кем угодно — Рен был образован и хорошо воспитан, отлично разбирался в тонкостях этикета, хотя и не считал нужным его соблюдать. Он мог быть потомком благородного рода: бароном, графом… даже принцем! А Хакс — всего лишь бастард имперского офицера. Все, что он мог предложить своему принцу — памартский виски, любимое солдатами дешевое, но действенное пойло.  
Он беспомощно уставился в стакан с виски. С штурмовиками было легко и понятно: генерал приказывает, солдаты подчиняются. Но с Реном они играли на равных. Это было… сложно. И очень, очень возбуждало.  
— Я… — начал Хакс, быстро взглянув на Рена. — Я никогда не делал ничего подобного.  
Рен подошел чуть ближе.  
— Я тоже, — мягко произнес он. — Ты же научишь меня, Армитаж?  
У Хакса дрогнули колени. Когда к нему в последний раз обращались по имени? А Рен произнес это так горячо! Рен поставил стакан на стол и уселся.  
— Покажи мне. Что ты делал с тем штурмовиком?  
Пальцы Хакса дрожали так, что пришлось сжать стакан обеими руками. Он так давно не был дающей стороной… Хакс глотнул виски и скривился от резкого вкуса, но алкоголь помог расслабиться. Он опустился на колени и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на штанах Рена. Натягивающий трусы крупный, уже твердый член заставил его собственный поднять голову.  
Пальцы Хакса нашли разрез на трусах, и член Рена вырвался наружу. Твердый, возбужденный, окруженный черными волосами… Как тут устоять? Хакс лизнул головку, заставив Рена шумно втянуть воздух, и не смог сдержать улыбки. Он еще заставит Рена стонать и умолять, а когда закончит — что ж, Рен будет ему должен. Хакс поднял глаза.  
— Кайло, — сказал он, пробуя имя на вкус. Рен закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад.  
— М-м-м?  
— Почему мы все время боремся друг с другом? Если м-м-м…  
Договорить не получилось. Твердая рука легла на затылок, и член скользнул в открытый рот. Рука направляла его движения, подталкивала и отодвигала, пока Хакс не подхватил ритм. Рен дышал все тяжелее, а потом больно впился в волосы Хакса. Пульсирующий во рту член заглушил возмущенный вскрик, Рен толкнулся еще глубже, выгнулся и застонал. Рот наполнился жидкостью, и Хакс попытался было отстраниться, но его крепко держали.  
— Глотай, — хрипло сказал Рен. Хакс послушался. Стекшую на подбородок сперму он вытер тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Твоя очередь, — ухмыльнулся он. От всего происходящего у него стояло так, что было больно. Рен застегнул штаны.  
— Прости, я занят. Нужно идти.  
Несколько секунд Хакс тупо смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь, а потом рухнул на стул и поймал свое отражение в зеркале. Рыжие волосы торчали в разные стороны, на тунике спереди красовалось пятно. Он взглянул на нетронутый стакан Рена и одним глотком опустошил его.


	4. 4

Верховный лидер Сноук был в исключительно благодушном расположении духа. А почему бы и не быть? Погоня приближалась к закономерному результату: у Сопротивления остался всего один корабль, и скоро эта последняя заноза в теле Первого ордена будет уничтожена. Сорняки Сопротивления будут выполоты до конца с цветущей клумбы Империи! Последняя искра сопротивления погаснет под тяжелым сапогом генерала Хакса.  
Хакс исподтишка кинул взгляд на Рена, который невозмутимо вышагивал рядом с ним, следуя за Верховным лидером. Рен удостоил Хакса вежливого равнодушного кивка — и, если подумать, поступил совершенно правильно. Никому, а особенно Верховному лидеру, не стоило знать об их зарождающейся близости.  
— Ты уверен? — Верховный лидер повернулся к Хаксу. Тот кивнул:  
— Девчонка будет здесь с минуты на минуту.  
— Отлично. Просто превосходно. Скоро Скайуокер будет у нас в руках.  
Хакс откашлялся:  
— И он увидит, что Сопротивление уничтожено вплоть до последнего корабля!  
Верховный лидер и Рен повернулись к Хаксу, словно впервые заметив, что он тоже здесь.  
— Можешь идти, — бросил Сноук.  
Хакс раздраженно развернулся на каблуках. Он совершил чудеса стратегии, да, но кого это интересовало? Все носились сломя голову за этим древним джедаем! Завернув за угол, Хакс остановился и осторожно выглянул посмотреть, что происходит на смотровой палубе. Разговор закончился, и теперь Рен шел сюда. Спина прямая, шаг четкий, плащ развевается за спиной. Хакс отступил чуть в сторону, слушая приближающиеся шаги. Заметив его, Рен бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд, но не замедлил шага.  
— Кайло.  
Рен остановился:  
— Генерал Хакс.  
Это прозвучало так официально. Хотя да. Их могли услышать, Рен прав.  
— Нам надо поговорить. Наедине!  
Рен переступил с ноги на ногу:  
— У меня важное поручение от Верховного лидера…  
— Всего несколько минут.  
Рен вздохнул, но все-таки пошел за Хаксом в кабинет. Хакс закрыл дверь и с улыбкой повернулся к Рену, но тот все так же холодно смотрел на него.  
— Вот, значит, как, — Хакс не мог скрыть горечи. Он дурак! Что он там себе напридумывал? Мечты, пустые мечты. — Пытаешься забыть вчерашнее?  
Пухлые губы Рена изогнулись в улыбке:  
— Совсем наоборот. С удовольствием вспоминаю.  
— Тогда… Когда ты не будешь так занят… Может быть, мы продолжим?  
— Без сомнения. Мне нравится твоя позиция — всегда готов встать на колени и обслужить меня!  
Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, но Хакс заставил себя успокоиться. Ему никогда не одолеть Рена в открытом бою! Он подошел вплотную, но Рен не сдвинулся с места. Он был чуть выше, и это привело Хакса в еще большую ярость.  
— Чтоб тебя сарлакк сожрал, Рен! Клянусь, ты пожалеешь. Я, я буду править галактикой, я уничтожу каждого, кто встанет на моем пути!  
Рен ухмыльнулся:  
— Угрозы, генерал?  
— Я убил собственного отца.  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Губы Рена дрогнули, ноздри расширились, и Хакс почувствовал на лице его возбужденное дыхание.  
— Я тоже, — медленно выговорил Рен. И ушел.  
Хакс сел за стол и принялся рассматривать свои награды. Его вдруг взбесил строгий порядок голограмм, и он перемешал их. Но беспорядок был еще хуже, так что он вернул все на место, тяжело вздохнул и одним движением ладони сбросил все на пол.


End file.
